


Laser tag Birthday

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amypilier, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Laser Tag, Markiplier - Freeform, teampilier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Its Amy's Birthday and Mark Takes her and the Teampilier Gang out to a Brand new Laser tag Place for Amy's Birthday





	Laser tag Birthday

Mark was excited the new laser tag place was opening in a few days and the first one hundred customers got a free two-hour game. The Opening day was on Amy’s Birthday so he deiced to gather up the gang and take Amy out for her birthday. 

Mark had called over Amy the night before her birthday and surpized her with the tickets to the laser tag place she smiled and hugged him. “That’s going to be super fun, I cant wait to go.” Mark smiled and they headed off to bed and got ready for tomorrow. 

Mark woke up before Amy and saw her asleep on his chest and he smiled and brushed some of her brown hair away from her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Amy smiled in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes and stared at Mark. “Morning, happy birthday babe.” Amy smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

Mark had Amy stay in bed and made her breakfast in bed, heart shaped pancakes and some fruit and a nice cold glass of milk. After they ate Amy had a shower and Mark fed Chica her breakfast and took her out for her duties and Mark got some recording in before they headed out to the laser tag place. Mark printed out their tickets and once they were all ready to go, Mark got his keys and all and headed out. 

Tyler, Ethan and Kathryn were all meeting them at the laser tag place, they got their tickets also and waited for Mark and Amy to arrive. Hour’s later Ethan saw Mark’s car pull up and park next to them. The gang all said their hellos and hugs and they made their way inside, they deiced to get lunch first just a few slices of pizza and some soda. As the laser tag part wasn’t open yet, they were wrapping up a birthday party that happened first and they were just cleaning up and all. 

So when they were waiting Mark and the gang played some arcade games and Mark won Amy an alien plushie from the crane machine game. Amy smiled and hugged the plushie and hugged Mark. An hour later of games and all the laser tag was open and it was their turn. So it was 2 vs. 3 Mark and Amy were together and Ethan, Kat and Tyler were on a team. So they geared up and went over the rules of how to play and headed inside. 

It was dimly lit and some crazy dubstep music was playing and there were colorful lights all around them. They were put on different sides of the area and had to find each other in the huge dimly lit maze. Mark and Amy stayed close to each other and snuck around corners. The goal of the game was you had to get shot in three places to loose. The torso, the chest and the final kill were right in the head. Ethan and Tyler and Kat all went a three-way fork and searched around for Mark and Amy. 

Mark snuck up behind Ethan and got him in the first area his torso and the light went out on his vest. “Dang you Mark!” Mark ran away laughing before Ethan could shoot him. Kat was sneaking around each corner and saw someone run in the shadows and the sounds of deep laughter. “Mark…” Kat said and hid behind a wall, once the coast was clear she slowly slid out only to be shot in the torso by Amy. Mark had pranked her while Amy was clearly behind him. Kat just groaned and had to wait five seconds and her gun regarded and she hid behind more walls. 

Tyler was walking around his laser gun clutched to his chest, his heart pounding to the music and fear running though his veins, he peeked around a corner and bumped into Ethan, both men screamed and laughed. “Tyler, you big doof watch where your going!” Tyler just rolled his eyes and patted Ethan on the head, “yeah, whatever you say Ethan.” 

They went their separate ways and went searching for Mark and Amy. Tyler looked around another corner and saw Mark, his back was turned and Tyler knew this was his shot, so he aimed his laser gun and got Mark in his torso. Mark squeaked out a laugh and cuss and turned around and saw Tyler. “Tyler! I’m going to get you for that!” 

Tyler just laughed and spurng back into the darkness. Amy found Mark “oh, no did someone get you?” “Yeah, Tyler got me I got two more lives though.” “Okay, let’s go get em.” Mark nodded and they took each other’s hand and went off together in the direction that Tyler ran. 

Kat was creeping around the darkness when she saw a shadow figure by one of the walls, Kat took a show and you hear a yell, Kat got Amy in the chest, she only had one life left. “No… ugh!” Amy ran into the darkness and hid while his gun recharged. Kat laughed to herself and did a little victory dance and went to go find Mark.

Amy looked around Mark and her got separated, Amy tried her best to yell out Mark’s name without being found but it was to late, Tyler snuck up and got her in the forehead and a sound went off on Amy's vest. “Game over for Player two.” Amy just sighed and found the exit and waited till the other’s game out. 

Mark saw on the TV screen that Amy had been beaten and he got upset. “Who dares gets Amy, on her birthday of all. Mark walked around and saw Tyler. “Pay back’s a bitch” Tyler heard his voice and froze before he could shoot Mark, Mark got him right in the chest, second life down the vest said. Tyler sighed, “I think I deserve it, go ahead finshe me off. 

Mark just shrugged “okay, if u say so” Mark raised the laser gun and shot his headband and Tyler was out. “Player three game over.” Tyler held his head low and walked out the exit door and joined Amy in the sitting area. 

Ok last people were Ethan, Kat and Mark, Mark was all on his own and he was going to win this. Mark walked around looking and listening for any movement. Mark was to late though Ethan came up behind him and boom right in the back of the head. “Game over player one.” Mark sighed “dang it.” Mark headed out of the exit and Kat and Ethan joined him. Tyler, Kat and Ethan were the winners. 

“That was a lot of fun, we need to come here again.” Yeah, we do, well lets play some more games for a little bit then we got to head home.” 

Mark nodded and they all went back to the arcade area and played two hour more worth of games and it was getting late as the place closed at midnight and it was already 11:30 so they wrapped it up and spent the last of their tokes and tickets and headed home. Mark and Amy said their goodbyes to Kat and Tyler and Ethan and Amy told Kat she would be back home tomorrow as she was spending the night at Mark’s.

Kat nodded and gave her a hug and said she would see her tomorrow. So they all headed home. Once home Mark let out Chica and once she was done she went to lie down on her doggy bed for the night and went to sleep. Amy went into the drawer she used when staying over at Mark’s place and got into her pj’s while Mark got into his. 

Mark checked his mail before coming back into the bedroom where Amy was already laying in bed on her phone. Mark smiled at her and crawled into the bed. “Sorry you and I didn’t win, I was hoping to win for your birthday.” Amy giggled “its ok Mark, we had a lot of fun, thank you for bringing me.” 

Mark smiled and kissed her “you’re welcome, now how about I give you a way better present then a silly laser game.” Amy smirked up at him “that I would like.” “Good, then just lay back and relax.” Amy smiled and got comfy and put her phone down on the nightstand and laid back and let Mark do his work. 

Mark told her to take off her pj top and she did and placed it on the floor and Mark shimmied out of his Markiplier pj pants and tossed them on the floor next to her shirt. Amy shimmied out of her own alien pj pants and tossed them next to Mark’s pants and once fully naked and under the warm covers, Mark gently laid on top of her and massaged her breast with his hands and teased her nipples with his thumbs. 

Amy moaned out his name and Mark smirked and clamped down onto a nipple and began to tease her nub with his tongue. Mark took his hand and massages the other one and rubbed his thumb over the nipple. After Amy was relaxed and ready, Mark gently slid into her. Amy let out a little mew and moaned out his name. 

Mark smiled at her moaning his name and he pushed all the way in and gently went out again and picked up a rhythm. Amy didn’t last long as she was already worked up from the teasing Mark did before and she came and that pushed Mark to the edge and he also came inside of her. Amy was on birth control so they could have bare sex and need no condom. 

After they caught their breaths Mark pulled out and cleaned himself and Amy and they took a nice hot shower together and climbed back into bed, not bothering to get back into their pj’s. Amy cuddled up to Mark’s chest and laid her head on it and listened to Mark’s heartbeat. 

Mark smiled and ran his fingers though Amy’s long brown hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Amy nuzzled her head into Mark’s chest more and got comfy, slowly falling asleep to the soft beat of Mark’s heartbeat. Mark smiled down at her as she was fast asleep and he wrapped the sheets and covers over them both and turned out the light and fell asleep. 

The end.


End file.
